The red glow
by Manicewriter88
Summary: Sonic is forced to kill Tails to save Tails. a mystery story with many twists and turns that will keep you at the edge of your chair until the very end.
1. im sorry

Hello its me again YAY I hope you all like the story 

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -

Ch 1 just memories remain

Sonic stood there with the gun in his hands looking at the young foxes dead body that was still giving off that crimson liquid of life

"Im sorry Tails…I never wanted this to happen but I had no choice" Sonic said as he talked to the corpse and waited as if he was waiting for a reply

"You forced me to and this was the only path to end this all" He said again and groped the gun

Sonic picked up the body and went home with it. He set the body down in a field and ran back to his house and came back with a tank of gas matches, and some wood.

"This will have to do" Sonic said as he looked at the fire place he made, he picked up the young kitsune's body and gently set it on the pile of wood

"So long Tails you were my best friend, and Tails?…. i forgive you" Sonic said and lit a mach which he threw into the fire causing it to ignite

Sonic stood there watching his best friends body turn to ash

As he watched he flashed back before this all started

"Yes I remember it all, and I will tell you all" Sonic said and looks at you

"Listen for I will only tell the story once and when im done you will understand why I had to do what I did, or should I say, what he did" " Sonic said and looks back at the fire

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -

_Yea just a little prolog to the story to come. I will update the next part very soon so keep in touch )_


	2. PBA

Ch 2..Not much to say...so just enjoy 

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Ch 2 P.B.A

"I knew right from the first death that something was odd" Sonic said still looking at the fire

"Well I guess I'll tell you know," he said

(I will tell this story in my perspective, not Sonic's so I don't confuse myself, I hope that's ok)

**One month ago**

"Hey Tails" Sonic said as he walks into Tails workshop and sees Tails working on a new project

"What ya got there?" Sonic asked and walked over to Tails

Tails was caught off guard by Sonic, Tails gasped "what the?!" Tails said sitting up and hit head head on his newest machine

"OWW" Tails yelled as he held his head

"Oh sorry bud, I though you herd me walk in and say hi," Sonic said

Tails sat there rubbing his head "n-no I didn't, ive been pity busy with this" Tails said then pulled the cover off of his newest project

His project was a robot that was about the size of Tails and looked a little like a human shape but not completely. It had 2 arms and legs a head shaped kind of like a bowl and its body had a yellow light in it which light up all of his moving parts inside

Sonic stood their awe struck "so Tails, ya finally attempted at building a robot hua?" Sonic asked

"Well it took me a few tries but I believe he works now, lets see" Tails held up a remote control and pressed a yellow button

The robot's yellow light turned on and they could here it power up like a computer with a few beeps as well

Tails walked over to the robot and said to Sonic "he's my Personal Bodyguard and Assessent…or P.B.A (pee-ba) for short"

"He will be able to help me with matinence and repairs with anything, and protect me from harm" Tails said

"So. He's safe?" Sonic asked, "He's like not going to fritz and think everyone is evil?"

"He's 100 safe his job is to help and protect me, if I were to die, he would die as well, I installed a small E.M.P (electro magnetic pulse) bomb in his chest and the trigger to set it off is my heart beat, so if I die. He dies" Tails said with a smile smile

"Ok I see so how far is he from being done?" Sonic asked

"Oh not to far I need to install his left leg and a new gyro but either then that he's done" Tails said

"So can he talk?" Sonic asked

"Of course" Tails said "P.B.A…what is your objective?" Tails commanded to him

PBA replied, "My objective is to protect and serve master" it said in a metallic tone

"And who is your master" Tails commanded is again

"Miles Prower" PBA said

"PBA you may call me Tails" Tails said

"Yes master Tails" PBA said

"So he's a learning robot?" Sonic asked

"Exactly" Tails replied quickly

"PBA commence system shut down" Tails commanded

"Yes master" PBA said and turn himself off

"You see Sonic. He has to listen to me he cant act on his own so don't worry ok?" Tails said with a positive attitude

"Ok Tails, you're the one with the smarts" Sonic said "hey bud you look like you've been worken to long wanna go get something to eat or something, you may be able to work better if you have something to eat" Sonic asked

Tails cracked his neck and said "yea im really hungry any ideas were to go?" Tails asked

"Well there's that new café on main street I herd good things about there food" Sonic said thinking about all the food

"That's fine with me lets go" Tails said and they walked out of the workshop

When the lights turned off and it was dead quiet in the workshop PBA started up again

PBA being held up by 2 chains so he just hung there looking around. All of a sudden that yellow light which was the only source of light faded into a deep red color and made the room glow red "must protect master, must comply to his wish, file open to the one called Sonic" PBA told himself PBA starched all of Sonic and his friends "downloading…. downloading" PBA said as he downloaded all the information about Tails's friends "Amy Rose, Cream, Knuckles, Shadow, Sonic, Espro, Charmy, Vector, Silver, Blaze" PBA repeated all the names as he downloaded there information "all threats to the master, all must be destroyed, tactic choice…stealth and surprise, and ambush"

_- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -_

PBA wants to kill Sonic and all his friends I'm thinking I may change the content to Mature for blood and gore, the odds are looking that way (will update soon)


	3. What could go wrong?

Welcome back not much to say, so, yea lets just get to the story

- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -

ch 3 what could go wrong?

Sonic and Tails walked into the new café called Uncle Tom's café.

The two sat down at a booth and soon after a waiter came to the table

"Hello my name is John and I will be your waiter today, can I get you guys something to drink?" John asked

" Um I'll take a de-caf coffee," Sonic said

"And I'll just go for some Pepsi" Tails asked

"Oh I so sorry but were out of Pepsi, is Coke ok though?" John said

"Yea it fine" Tails said

"Ok I'll be right back with your drinks" John said and left

"So Tails, ether then P.B.A what else ya been up to, we haven't really talked in weeks" Sonic said

"Oh, not much, I was really close to winning the lottery though" Tails said

"Like…how close?" Sonic asked

"Like one number away, so I got like $100,000" Tails said

"Really dude that's awesome" Sonic said

"Yea. I put most of the money into funds for PBA" Tails said with a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head

"Oh, ok, that was smart to do" Sonic said

"I hope so, im gonna be pissed if he doesn't work" Tails said

Just then John came back with the drinks "here we are on Coke and a de-caf coffee, will there be anything else today?"

"Oh uh do you guys have chili dogs?" Sonic asked of course

"Yes we do" John said

"And can I have some cheese fries?" Tails asked

"Of course" John said and filled out the order and went back to the kitchen

"Hey Sonic?" Tails asked

"Yea?" Sonic replied

"W-why do you like chili dogs so much?" Tails asked

"Uh…i guess I just do," Sonic said laughing

"Oh, ok its just seems like that's all you ever eat" Tails said also laughing

"Yea I know" Sonic said with a bit of shame in his voice

"Its ok Sonic I'm just saying theirs so many other kinds of food out there" Tails said with a smile

They got their food and talked as they ate, they talked about many things until it was time to head back

"Ok see ya later Sonic" Tails said as they stood outside of Tail's house/workshop

"No problem Tails see ya soon" Sonic said and took off back to his apartment

Tails gave a sigh and walked back into his workshop and looked at PBA just as he left him.

"Activate" Tails commanded and BBA did

"Good afternoon master" PBA said

"Report, any activity while I was away?" Tails asked

"No master no organic beings entered the proximity" PBA said

"Good now then tell me what is your purpose?" Tails commanded

"To protect the master from any thing that is a threat to master" PBA stated

"And who is your master?" Tails asked

"Miles Prower a.k.a Tails" PBA said

"Good now to finish building you, shut down," Tails commanded

"Yes master" PBA said and shut down

Tails worked long into the night but finally put the last piece in and stepped back to look at his complete robot

"System activate" Tails commanded

"Good afternoon master" PBA repeted

Tails pressed a button that released PBA from the chains

"Ok PBA walk towards me" Tails commanded

PBA walked up to Tails with no trouble

"He actually works, HE WORKS!!!" Tails yealed in triumph

- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Sorry it took so long to update and I understand this chapter is pity boring but it's important, I'll update soon


	4. first blood

Thanks for waiting guys i've been busy here in study hall and haven't had a chance to update; warning death of a character is in this chapter XD

_- - - - - --- - - - - - --- - - - - - --- - - - - - --- - - - - - --- - - - - - --- - - - - - --- - -_

Tails looked at his new fully working robot for any problems that he may of missed

"PBA I want you to meet my friends ok so climb into the tornado and we will take off" Tails said

"Yes master Tails" PBA responded and got into the back seat of the bi-plane

Tails jumped in, started the engine and took off

_Meanwhile at angle island _

Knuckles was laying on the steps of the alter holding the master emerald listening to rock music and desperately and out of tune singing along

Knuckles stopped singing when he herd the hmm of the engine of the tornado get closer and closer until Tails landed and got out

"Hey Knuckles" Tails said as he walked towards Knuckles

"Hey…. whose that behind you?" Knuckles asked

"Why this is PBA he's my new robot I wanted to show you" Tails said with a grin

PBA stood there next to Tails not really moving

"So how strong is he?" Knuckles asked as he circled the robot looking at every detail

"Pretty strong" Tails said

"Can I test him out for you?" Knuckles said with a laugh

"Sure, PBA give Knuckles a demo of your strength, but do not hurt Knuckles, do you understand?" Tails commanded

"Yes master Tails" PBA responded

PBA arms spun 180 degrees around and grabbed Knuckles by the shoulders and PBA flipped over him putting Knuckles in a submission hold.

"Why you" Knuckles yelled as he slowly got free and punched PBA in the face

But before Knuckles made contact with PBA's head PBA grabbed Knuckles hand and pinned Knuckles to the ground

"Demo ended" PBA said and let Knuckles go

Knuckles got up and brushed off his shoulder "not to bad kid, he's strong I'll give him that but I was holding back" Knuckles said with a grin

"Yea so was PBA" Tails smirked a little to Knuckles comment

This got a little laugh out of Knuckles "ok I guess he is stronger but I'll beet his demo someday" Knuckles said confidently

"Ok I'm gonna go show him to everyone else ok?" Tails said as Tails and PBA got back into the plane

"Ok see ya two" Knuckles said and waved as their plane took off

_Later that night_

Knuckles who always has to guard the master emerald was still sitting on the alter steps when he herd a noise

"Ok who was that show yourself!!" Knuckles commanded

"You don't own me," A voice said in the woods

"I'll give you to the count of five to get off my island…. 1…2…3…. 4."

Knuckles was cut off as a fameraller figure grabbed Knuckles neck in less then a second

Knuckles tried to struggle free but the grip was too tight, but he was able to just barely talk

"Y-you, what…. are y-you…d-d…don't here?!?" Knuckles said gasping for breath

The voice replied "getting rid of all threats" the voice said and tightened his grip chocking Knuckles until he died

"One down many to go" the voice said and ran off into the woods

_- - - - - --- - - - - - --- - - - - - --- - - - - - --- - - - - - --- - - - - - --- - - - - - -_

_Now the deaths begin, lol now lets see who could be the killer, it may not be who you think ;) you will have to find out later in the story I'll try to update soon, it all depends on how much work I have in study hall._


	5. no you did it!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while again, I have had a really bad weekend, so any who on with the story

_- - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - _

Sonic ran through the jungle forests of Angle Island until he got to the master emerald

"Hey Knuckles ya here?!?" Sonic yelled as he locked around for Knuckles. Sonic went up to the alter and found the body of what used to be a once strong friend now a lifeless body thrown to the ground

"OH MY GOD KNUCKLES!!!" Sonic yelled and ran over to him

(A few hours pass)

"Well by how it looks he's dead" Vector said

"No really" Epsro said and wacked Vector on the back of the head

"What cant a guy try to lighten the scene?" Vector said holding the back of his head

"This is no time to joke around Vector someone strong enough to kill Knuckles is out there and there is no evidence who did this, not even a fingerprint," Charmy said

"But everyone has fingerprints you can tell he was chocked to death there's bruses all around his neck someone strangled him, how the hell can their be no fingerprints!?!" Sonic yelled

"Look Sonic we will do all we can and put the mad man to justice I promise" Victor said

"But who would want to kill Knuckles?" Rouge asked

"Well you're a suspect Rouge you are Knuckles EX so maybe you killed him to get revenge!" Charmy yelled

"What?!? I would never kill Knuckles!" Rouge yell at him "besides maybe Sonic did it he was the first to find the body!" Rough said

"Why would I want to kill knuckles?" Sonic said

"Because you knew that Knuckles was starting to get more famous then you and you wanted to be the most popular" Rouge Said

"What that's insane" Tails said Sonic is to kind to kill anyone he would never-" Tails said but was interrupted by Rouge

"Tails you're to young to understand betrayal" Rouge said

"What?!? Rouge I would never kill one of my teammates I don't care how popular he was now" Sonic yelled a bit

"EVERYONE STOP IT!!!" Amy yelled "we cant let one murder destroy all our friendships this is crazy" Amy said

"That's what you want us to do isn't it?" Vector said, "You want us to forget what happened so know one knows it was really you who killed him"

"No way!! Im not even strong enough to even scratch Knuckles so how would I have had the strength to kill him?" Amy said

"Look no of us did it ok?" Tails said

"Or maybe your just trying not to become a suspect so you wont get caught" Charmy said

"I didn't do it I swear" Tails said

"Tails we will find this murder and bring him to justice" Vector said

Just then familiar black hedgehog chaos controlled onto the island

"Hey guys" Shadow said in his dark tone "what I miss and what the hell happened to knuckles?" he asked

"He was murdered last night," Sonic said

"Really now, any clues?" Shadow asked

"Nope no clues yet but we'll find some im sure of it" Charmy said

"I found a clue!!" Amy said standing by the woods

"What?!?" everyone said mostly at the same time and ran over to the edge of the forest

"What did you find Amy?" Sonic asked

"Look at this there are footprints here and I never seen this kind of shoe" Amy said pointing to a footprint

"Hey I know that footprint its Tails" Sonic said

Tails put his shoe over the print and it was an exact match

"Yea I was here yesterday showing Knuckles my new robot he wanted to fight him so I stood over here to watch" tails said

"AH-HA SO YOU ADMIT KILLING KNUCKLES!!" Victor said

"Yea you used your robot to kill him it left no fingerprints and was strong enough to kill Knuckles" Victor stated

"Tails please say this isn't true" Amy said

"Its not yes Knuckles lost but I called my robot off all PBA did was pin him down he never did anything life threading to Knuckles I swear" Tails said

"well you one of the top suspects now Tails" Victor said "the killer has to be one of us no other person or mobian knows how to get here so one of us killed him" Espro said

Everyone looked at each other with eyes full of hate and loath and said nothing to each other; they just stood their not making a sound standing around in a circle for about 2 hours.

_- - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -_

_Oh just great no everyone doesn't trust each other will the killer ever be found?_


	6. Mind Controlled Killers

Ok idk if anyone is even still reading this story, so if you are just say so or I'll discontinue the story, im NOT trying to make you all feel bad its just I have other stories in my head and I only do one at a time, so if you don't like the story just say so, or something please

_- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -_

One by one the group left for home until no one was left on Angle Island.

Tails went home in his bi-plane named the tornado

"I cant believe that they would even suspect my PBA of killing knuckles" Tails said as he flew at fast speeds

"PBA wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was attacking me" Tails said to himself

"All threats must be killed master" PBA said

"What threats?" Tails asked

"Shadow the hedgehog killed Knuckles I have evidence to prove this" PBA said in his metal tone

"What shadow would never kill Knuckles" Tails said

"Im sorry master but you are incorrect Shadow killed knuckles to put us all agensed each other he is trying to kill us by making us all hate each other" PBA stated

"Hmmm although you are speaking rational I still don't think Shadow would kill Knuckles" Tails replied

All of a sudden PBA's eyes went red

"Warning, warning that one you call Amy Rose is in danger!" PBA exclaimed

"WHAT?!?!" Tails shouted and turned the plane around and headed back to the island

"You better be right PBA this isn't a joke is it?" Tails said semisolid

"I never lie sir" PBA said

(**Back with Amy**)

"I can't believe my Sonic may have killed you knuckles," Amy said as she was cleaning the body getting Knuckles ready for his funeral

"Sonic would never kill you no matter how much you hated him at times, it like I don-." Amy was cut off by a kick to the back and she fell to the ground but she turned around fast to see no one other then Sonic standing there

"S-sonic why did you kick me?" Amy asked

"I must kill all threats," Sonic said almost in a zombie like tone

"W-what Sonic its me Amy, your Girl fr-." Again Amy was cut off but this time because Sonic stabbed a large knife right into Amy's Chest killing her instintly

Sonic picked up her body and ran to the other side of the island and stood on the edge of it looking down to the sea about 1000ft down "another target down many more to go" Sonic said again and he let Amy's body fall to the sea below and he watched her fall the whole way down

Sonic laughed a bit but all of a sudden snapped out of it "w-what happened, Oh My God!!" Sonic yelled as he saw his body had blood all over it and Amy's headband in his hand.

"NOOOO!!!" Sonic yelled and ran to a hot spring in the jungle to wash the blood off

"What the hell happened" Sonic asked himself as he washed the blood off himself

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?" Sonic yelled into the air at no one

_- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -_

_WHAT IS GOING ON IS A GOD QUESTION, Knuckles and Amy are now dead from two different killers but why is the question_


End file.
